


Christmas Present

by TheMeepDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Lemon, Smut, female santa, meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepDragon/pseuds/TheMeepDragon
Summary: You just  helped your friend save Chritmas and are now going back to your place for...another present?





	Christmas Present

With the Reader:

"Ughh, finally we're done...!" You say, laying down on the red carpet of the sleigh in the sky...

...Oh you want locations? Well its Christmas day at about 6:00 in the morning on a snowy day and you were currently in a sleigh high above the sky piloted by reindeer and a stacked woman in front of you and an empty bag under you; for the woman she had snowy white hair, blue eyes, looked to be at least 5'7.5 feet tall and had...well her breasts were pretty big along with her nice looking thighs and ass. She was currently dressed in a Santa outfit though her pants were red and white tight fitting shorts, had black thigh highs, and white gloves; this was Mira, Santa Claus's daughter and now the current Santa.

Now you may be questioning, "why are you with the new Santa?" Well, funny story...

*Does hand-signs* Flashback no Jutsu!:

"The hell...did I drink today...?" You question, looking around a giant workshop looking place with strange small, pointy ear creatures running around making...toys? Not to mention all the snow on the ground, the snow falling from the open night sky, and what looks to be a giant cookie poster on the wall...yeah you were confused.

"Yeah...either I'm dremaing or something was in my milk...i'm betting on the former." You comment, walking around and nearly bumping into a short person who apologizes before going back to its duties 

"Y/N!" You hear from above, looking up to the second story of this place to see your long time friend Mira standing next to some fat dude and an older looking version of her

"Mira? Didn't expect to see you in my dream today." You comment, making her giggle a bit before she floats, yes floats, down in front of you

"Silly your not dreaming, your just in the North Pole! In none other than my father Santa's workshop!"

.

.

.

"...Yep, I'm totally dreaming." You blankly state, making her sweatdrop

"Ho ho ho! I can assure you this is no dream, for I am the real Santa Claus! And this is Mrs.Claus!" "Santa" tell you as his wife looks at you with a smile

"...What?" You reply, still confused and not really believing this at all

"Look, you may not believe this but I can assure you this is all real and I need your help." Mira tells you and you, deciding to play along, shrugs

"You know what sure, what's the problem." You ask, hands now in your pockets as her father looks at you

"You see I am...in need of a break; being the Santa Claus isn't easy and while I love my job it is draining to have to travel around the world throughout the night, go into peoples homes, and drop of presents before repeating the same over and over. So as I was talking with my family about it Mira here and my dear daughter offered up her time to go and deliver the presents for me this year!" Santa says, grabbing hold of his daughter and enveloping her in a hug which makes the female blush in embarrassment 

"Dad, not in front of Y/n...!" She mutters, making him grin a bit and let her go

"Unfortunately she didn't take into the the many...people in the world she would have to deliver presents to." He continues before his wife decides to take over

"In short she wanted someone she could trust to help her with this large task and in the end she chose you, her friend for many years now not to help her with this task. So, will you accept?" She asks, honestly curious about what you might say...

...But you merely shrug.

"Sure, helping the Santa Claus himself seems fun and I get to work with my friend! of course!" You reply excitedly, making everyone smile

"Alright then! Now we just gotta go all over the world and to over millions of homes to deliver all these presents to the people!" Mira exclaims, presenting a large ass bag with countless gifsts in it which you widen your eyes at

"...Eh?"

*Does hand-signs* Back to the Present no Justu!:

You and Mira took hours upon hours delivering these presents and damn near got caught so many times, but luckily thanks to magic you were able to get out unharmed; speaking of which your friend had been giving you side look and would continuously look away blushing, looking to be thinking of something but you didn't think much of it. Though you had to admit she did you cute when she was doing that...

"Hey Mira..." You start, getting a hum in response. "We're coming up on the last house right? Where are we?"

"Oh right!" She says before looking at a nearby list. "We should arrive just about...now!" 

At that moment the sleigh lands on the top of the house you were coming to but there was something...off about it...but when you looked it turned out to be your exact house!

"Hey, this is my house..." You tell her, making her blush and nod

"Y-Yeah...well lets go deliver the present! I've already set it up!" Mira exclaims, jumping off the sleigh and dashing off into the house as you stare confused

"Weird dream..."

Timeskip brought to you by chibi Y/n and Mira eating cookies and drinking milk:

You were currently standing in front of a giant ass present, colored in green and wrapped in red ribbons with a letter that wrote "Open me~!" So you did what any normal person would do...open it up! 

But to your surprise, and arousal, you saw Mira in that box all tied up in a red ribbon with it squeezing on her...private areas as she dripped in arousal whilst giving you a lustful stare.

"M-M-Mira?! What is this?!" You ask, clearly taken aback by this

"Its your surprise silly, unless you don't want it..." She replies, looking a bit downcast but you wave your hands in front of your face

"N-No its fine! I just didn't expect this to happen though I do dream a ton of about you bu-why is that the point!" You exclaim, making her giggle

"You dream about me, well lets make your dreams a reality then~"

"...I'm still dreaming...might as well make the most of it!"

A few moments later you two were on the bed, both naked as the day you were born as she laid on top of you, ass grinding against you member with her hands on top of your chest; meanwhile you two were making out as she did this, your tongue inside of her mouth wrestling her for supremacy as your hands travel to her breasts and squeeze them, making her moan a bit in the kiss as she begins to aim your dick at her entrance and, with one fell swoop, shoves it deep inside of her snatch.

There was a small pause, as she was a virgin and needed to get use to your rather big size and to stretch herself out, but once she got used to it she wasted no time in bouncing herself up and down on your dick as she places her hands on your chest to balance herself; seeing her breasts bouncing wildly with her bounces, you lean up and take one into your mouth while using your other hand to play with the other, making the female moan and pant above you as she rolls her hips on your member.

You weren't done there, as you while you suck on her breasts and play with her breasts with one hand your other goes down and begins to rub her clit in the middle of your thrusts and her bounces as she cries out in pleasure as you moan a bit, enjoying the warmness and tightness of yourself inside of her. However you both would feel the urge to cum soon, and as you both begin to thrust harder and faster than before you both cry out the others name with as you both cum at the same time, her around your dick and yourself inside of her as you both sit there to come down from your high. 

"You enjoy your pre-

She would quickly squeak as she finds herself on her back with you grinning at her. 

"I love the present Mira! Though it makes me a bit sad this is a dream though..." You remark before thrusting back into her, making her moan by the way, as you begin thrusting once more, determined to make this dream last long...

...Before you woke up the next day and realized it wasn't a dream...you've never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! PEACE!


End file.
